


Ross and Rachel

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future!Gallavich, Gallavich, Husbands, In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey and Ian are happily married. They cuddle on the couch and share a loving conversation.





	

Ian whispered 'Mickey?' Mickey groaned and complained 'not another dumb fucking thought?' 

Ian scoffed as he played with his husband's fingers as they cuddled on the couch. The TV was blaring quietly but neither were watching, just enjoying being in each others company. Even after all the years they had been together, they were still deep in love.

Ian said 'remember when people started finding out we were fucking and thought it was really weird?' Mickey nodded, reminiscing about the amazed expression on Frank's face when he caught Ian balls deep inside of him.

Ian carried on 'remember what Kev said? Fucking Ian and Mickey, huh? Who would have known.' Mickey tried to hurry his husband along to the point 'yeah, and?' Ian rolled his eyes at his impatience 'now we're like Ian and Mickey.'

Mickey had the look on his face Ian knew meant he thought Ian said something really dumb. He snapped 'I know are fucking names, asshat.' Ian smirked at what he knew was the best attempt Mickey would give at pet names. Ian explained, tracing his fingers over Mickey's knuckle tattoos 'I mean we are like a thing.'

Mickey paused and tried to contemplate what Ian was getting at. 'You mean like a couple?' Ian shook his head as even when they were officially a couple they weren't taken seriously by the majority. 

Ian said dreamily 'no, like Ross and Rachel.' Mickey tried to cast his mind back to that dumb fucking show Ian forced him to watch which he only accepted because Ian looked so excited to enlighten Mickey on some early 90s sitcom shit Mickey couldn't care less about. 

Mickey argued 'didn't they fuck it up?' Ian snorted as he knew Mickey had actually paid attention during Friends. Ian hummed sounding amused 'yeah, but so did we.' Mickey didn't protest as it was no secret they had experienced their share of heartbreak over their younger years. 

Ian gave another example to prove his point 'like Romeo and Juliet! 'Mickey started at him, dumbfounded 'they both fucking died, Ian!' Ian giggled as Mickey questioned 'why are you only saying straight couples?' Ian shrugged casually 'what famous fags do you want me to compare us to, huh?'

Mickey understood and attempted 'like Beyoncé and Jay Z?' Ian smiled so brightly, it still made Mickey's stomach feel all warm inside, like when he was 16. Fuck, he thought, Ian really had turned him into a fag. Secretly, he wouldn't change a thing. 

Mickey was proud of how he accepted himself over the years and his hot husband did soften the blow of being rejected by his whole family and did bring a whole heard of a new family along with him. 

Ian cuddled closer to Mickey and whispered in his ear 'we're like that.' Mickey couldn't help grinning 'really?' He asked so innocently, that Ian fell more in love with the love of his life every day. He knew Mickey didn't believe in soulmates, but fuck him, they defiantly were. Ian recalled their wedding night when Mickey promised 'forever and ever, Ian.' 

Ian pressed his mouth against Mickey who eagerly reciprocated and moaned into the kiss. Ian spoke into Mickey's mouth 'yeah, just like them,' the vibrations causing Mickey to swoon slightly and they carried on making out on the couch like they were horny teenagers, falling in love again.


End file.
